


Selfless

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin eats bugs, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, caring for people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Obi-Wan has always looked after people, sometimes at the expense of himself.





	1. Cody

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Star Wars Mini-Exchange on Tumblr for avid-aviator, and I thought I'd cross post it here for everyone else. Enjoy!

“Aren’t you supposed to be on leave, Commander?”

Cody glanced up and smiled, “I will be sir.  I just have to finish these reports for the week.”

General Kenobi leaned over to see what he was looking at.  Supply requisitions?  You’ll never get to go off duty.”

“We all need to eat, sir,” Cody replied pointedly.  General Kenobi wasn’t known for his exemplary eating habits.

General Kenobi tilted his head, “I have an idea, why don’t I sign off on these instead.  I’m on call in the war room tonight, this will give me something do.”

“Sir,” Cody protested, “I haven’t sorted out the legitimate requests yet.”

“Commander,” General Kenobi said, “you of all people know that you can trust me not to order a thousand Kowakian Monkey Lizards and two bacta patches.”

Cody considered the datapads for a moment, and then sighed, “You’re right.  You know, I don’t actually mind doing this.”

“I mind you not taking time off,” General Kenobi said pointedly.  “You know it’s important to be well rested on the battlefield.”

“Of course, I do,” Cody replied, “do you?”

General Kenobi chuckle.  “I’ll have these done by the end of my shift, and then I’ll be getting some rest.”

Cody sighed and stood.  “Thank you, sir,” he smirked, remembering an overheard conversation in the showers.  “It’ll be a nice surprise for the men.  I heard they didn’t even open a book on my ETA.”

General Kenobi laughed, “Then go on, show them that they can’t expect their commanding officers to be that predictable.”  He shooed Cody towards the lift.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Make sure you get some rest, sir,” Cody said over his shoulder.

“I will,” Obi-Wan replied.

/././.\\.\\.\

“Did you hear?”  Ponds asked as Cody got on the lift up to the Commanders’ shared ready room.

“Probably not,” Cody said, fighting a yawn.

“Seps hit Felucia hard,” Ponds said, “wiped out a battalion, including the General and Padawan-Commander.  General Windu and General Kenobi were up all night, getting support out there.”

“Kriff,” Cody muttered, thinking of the supply reqs that the General probably had left undone.

“General Piell’s been ordered to take it back,” Ponds added.

“Which means you’ll be out there soon,” Cody said as they left the lift.

“You won’t be here long either,” Ponds replied.

“We’ve got a full resupply to do,” Cody pointed out, “it’s going to be a while.”

As they entered the ready room, Cody through a glance at his desk as he headed for the ever-full pot of caff.  Sitting on Cody’s desk were the datapads with the supply requisitions.  Cody hesitated, then detoured over to take a look.  They were all signed and sent.

“Commander Cody.”

Cody turned and saluted, aware of Ponds and the other Commanders also coming to attention, “General Kenobi.”

“As soon as those supplies are onboard the _Negotiator_ , we’re heading out,” General Kenobi said.

“Understood sir,” Cody said.

“And Cody,” General Kenobi said as he started to turn away.  “Restrict Trooper Dash’s access to the requisitions forms.  Perhaps if he only has access to two or three forms, he’ll stop requesting the naked dancing girls.”

“I’ll see to it,” Cody said, saluting.

With the General gone, Cody turned to fetch his cup of caff and paused to find Ponds and Bly watching him with matching smirks.

“Oh, shut up,” Cody sighed.  He really needed that cup of caff.


	2. Shiner

Shiner sniffled softly as he peered through the night darkened forest. He couldn’t really hear the camp at this particular sentry post, but in his mind, he could hear Snap’s scream when he’d been shot earlier.  It had to have been the worst sound he’d ever heard, worse than when CT-8289 had had his legs crushed in that training accident when they were cadets.

Snap had at least made it to the medics, but Shiner hadn’t heard much else before the Lieutenant had put him on a sentry post.

A stick broke behind him and Shiner spun, blaster coming up on guard.

“At ease trooper.”

“Gen-General Kenobi,” Shiner said, carefully lowering the blaster as his general came down the past.

“It’s all right, Shiner,” Kenobi said.  “You’re not in trouble either, it’s about Snap.”

Shiner’s heart sank, “I understand,” he began.

“No,” Kenobi said, flustered, “he’s going to survive.”

“Sir?”  Shiner asked.

“Snap will heal,” Kenobi said, “it’s just going to take time.  He’s being evacuated with the other injured on the medical transport this evening.”

Shiner knew he wouldn’t be able to say good bye, not when he was on duty.

“I’ve come out to relieve you of your post,” Kenobi continued, “Snap begged to see you before he left, and I agree.  Go get something to eat and spend some time with him before he goes. Come back when he’s left.  I’ll stand watch until then.”

“Sir,” Shiner said, appalled by the idea of the _General_ standing watch for him.

“I’m quite capable of standing watch,” Kenobi said, “now get going.  Your brother needs you.”

“Yes sir,” Shiner said.  He saluted, secured his rifle, and bolted.

No one questioned him when Shiner entered the medical tent, so Shiner carefully moved to take the stool by Snap’s bed.

Snap opened his eyes when Shiner touched his hand.

“Hey Shiner.”

“Hi Snap,” Shiner replied, “General Kenobi said you wanted to see me.

“Of course, I did,” Snap said, turning his hand until their fingers were interlocked.  “Did you think I’d willingly leave without saying goodbye?”

Shiner squeezed Snap’s hand, “I wasn’t sure you were alive still, not until the General came to get me.”  He made himself comfortable, and began telling Snap the story of how General Kenobi had taken his place as sentry so he could be there with Snap.

They talked quietly until the medics began preparing to move people.  That’s when Commander Cody arrived.  He saw Shiner with Snap and headed straight for them.

“Trooper Shiner, shouldn’t you be on sentry duty?”

Shiner stood and saluted, “General Kenobi relieved me of duty to say good bye to Snap, sir.”

Cody sighed, looking tired as he considered him.  “That does sound like something the General would do, and has done.  However,” his gaze sharpened, “if I were to learn that you’re lying to me, Shiner, there will be a full reckoning.”

“Understood sir,” Shiner said.

“After you’ve assisted the medics in loading everyone, return to your post.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Shiner said.

/././.\\.\\.\

As Shiner headed back out to his post, he was surprised to hear raised voices.  He slowed down, and finally stopped in shock at the sound of Commander Cody _dressing down_ General Kenobi.

“With all due respect, sir, an outer sentry post in contested territory is not _resting,”_ the Commander said, “you need to _sleep_ sometime, sir.”

“I’m fine, Cody,” the General said.  “I’m very capable of meditation and surveillance out here.  The quiet was quite restful for me in truth.  Now, we should allow Shiner his post back and continue this discussion elsewhere.”

Gratefully, Shiner’s helmet hid his blush as he finished the walk to his post.  The last thing he needed was for the Commander to get ideas.


	3. Ahsoka Tano

All in all, Ahsoka was not impressed with the rain forest moon they’d been assigned to.  It was hot and humid, and the seps had managed to shoot down the gunship she’d been on with Master Obi-Wan.  Skyguy had been leading fighter wings to help the gunships land, so that was one blessing.

“Supplies are nearly nonexistent,” Sergeant Radar announced, “whoever was supposed to check the emergency supplies failed miserably.”

“Including the medical supplies?”  General Kenobi asked as he bandaged one of the others.

“Those are fine,” Radar said after a moment, “It’s food that’s a problem.  Given Commander Tano’s and our recommended calorie counts, we’ve got enough to last us three days, maybe four?”

“I could hunt,” Ahsoka offered, “there’s something here that I can eat, I’m sure of it.”

“That won’t be necessary yet,” General Kenobi said, he pointed up with a bloodied hand, “Those are blood citruses.  We can use them to supplement our calorie intake to allow you meet your dietary needs.”

“Are you sure they’re edible?”  Radar asked, glancing up at the tree’s green-skinned fruits.

“Very much so,” General Kenobi said, “they’re a favorite on a number of the warmer worlds, as part of juice drinks and the like.”

/././.\\.\\.\

It took nearly a week for the troops to find them, a week in which Ahsoka found that there was not, in fact, anything edible in the vicinity, and for the rest of them to become heartily sick of blood citrus.

When the rescue ships arrived and Anakin came down to help them get up, he took one look at Obi-Wan and all but shoved him back on a log.

“What did you do to yourself?”

“I’m fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “just tired.”

Anakin glanced around and froze, “Those are blood citrus.”

“Yes, they are,” Obi-Wan said.

“Did you, Obi-Wan!  You’re allergic to blood-citrus!”

“It’s a very mild allergy,” Obi-Wan replied.

“It’s mild when you accidently drink a mixed fruit drink with it.  Have you, you’ve been eating them for days.”  Anakin said, “Haven’t you?”

“We needed them,” Obi-Wan said, “our supplies were insufficient, and Ahsoka needed the protein rations more than I did.”

Ahsoka, who had been hugging Rex happily, now clung to him, horrified.  “Can’t you die from allergic shock?”  She heard herself asked.

“Yes,” Anakin said.

“I was careful,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ve just got an upset stomach.”

“That’s an allergic reaction,” Anakin shouted.

“Now you’re overreacting.”  Obi-Wan said.

“You’re not reacting at all,” Anakin snapped, “I’m reacting for two.  Let’s get you to medical.  I didn’t save you eight times just to lose you to a stupid fruit you know better than to eat.”

“I thought it was seven,” Obi-Wan said.

“Eight,” Anakin said, “counting today.”


	4. Obi-Wan

Perhaps the crash was inevitable, Obi-Wan thought when he became aware of himself.  It had been a hard campaign for months, even before Felucia.  He reached out and winced as the Force screamed through him.

“Enough of that, Master Kenobi,” a firm, female voice said.

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open to find a Twi’lek Healer standing over him.  “What happened?”  He asked.

“You over extended yourself trying to heal the wounded after a battle,” the Twi’lek said.  “You’re lucky that your medic had sense enough to sedate you, you could have burned yourself out.”

“Isn’t that a myth?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Not in the Hall it isn’t,” the Twi’lek sniffed.  “A Jedi can burn out his sensitivity to the Force if he doesn’t care for himself and draws too much on the Force.  There are a hundred stories I could give you for that.”  She tapped her datapad, “Unfortunately, you’ll make a full recovery.”

“Unfortunately?”  Obi-Wan repeated.

“Yes,” the Twi’lek said, “because I know that once you leave the Halls, you’ll go right back out there and fall into every bad habit this war has given you, just like every other Jedi I see.  You’ll never think about the fact that if you did sleep and did eat properly, and didn’t overuse the Force to replace both, then you’ll be better, faster and stronger, when you need it.  You are failing your men, Master Kenobi, by failing to care for yourself.”  She stopped and took a deep breath, “Now, your former Padawan is bringing you a tray.  You are to eat half the soup, and whatever else you can manage, but you must eat half the soup.”

“Half the soup,” Obi-Wan agreed.

The Twi’lek left, and minutes later, Anakin appeared with a tray that had a cup of milk, a bowl of soup, and some bread on it.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” Anakin said, “you scared us.”

“I’m sorry for that,” Obi-Wan said, surprised when he realized his hand was shaking.  Thankfully Anakin had retrieved one of the self-stabilizing spoons that would allow him to at least feed himself.

“Obi-Wan, I couldn’t bring you out of your healing trance,” Anakin said, “that’s why Helix had to sedate you.  You went too far.”

“I’m sorry I scared you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.

“I wish you’d listen to the Healer,” Anakin said.  “I wish you’d said _something._   I didn’t realize you were going short of food and sleep.”

“The Force,” Obi-Wan began.

“Can’t do both,” Anakin replied, sharply.  “It can’t be food and sleep, Obi-Wan.  You used to know that, you used to lecture _me_ about that.”

“It’s not like I’m the only one,” Obi-Wan said.  “You’ve been shorting yourself too.”

“Sleep, yes,” Anakin said, “but only during battle.  I’m smart enough to delegate, and Rex and I have good officers that can share the load.”

“I know you give half your proteins to Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said.

“Well yeah,” Anakin said with a shrug, “But when I do, I make up the slack in other ways.”

“Bugs again, Anakin?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“The right insects actually carry a surprising amount of healthy benefits,” Anakin said.  “I don’t know if you’ve met Handle yet, but he’s fascinated with bugs.  Between his study and my own, I generally know which bugs are the best choice for me.  And Ahsoka hunts when we’re planetside too.  She just doesn’t bring home raw meat to consume.  We can live off the land in a way our men, and you, can’t.”

“I could,” Obi-Wan pointed out, remembering a mission or two where Anakin’s alternate dietary supplements had saved his life.

Anakin snorted, “Half the flora in the Galaxy wants to kill you, Obi-Wan, between your allergies and their poison.”

“I wouldn’t say half,” Obi-Wan said.

“Do you want me to list the words where you ended up knocked out because you ate something you shouldn’t?”  Anakin offered.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Obi-Wan said.

“Good,” Anakin said.  “Now you need to take better care of yourself.  Master Sarisa gave some pretty specific orders to Cody about you, and Master Yoda and Master Windu backed her up big time.  You aren’t going to get in a state like this again.”

“I will do my best not to,” Obi-Wan said.

“Good,” Anakin said.  “I- we, still need you.”


End file.
